


Verisimilitude

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney attend a bachelor party (not theirs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verisimilitude

**Author's Note:**

> The first film mentioned in this story really exists.
> 
> Written for kagey, because she suffered through that movie, too.

Rodney leaned into John, keeping his voice low. "Why are we watching movies, again?"

"It's a bachelor party. At bachelor parties you watch movies."

"Not movies with subtitles."

John nodded and took a drink of his beer, which Rodney decided was John conceding the point.

Parrish and another biologist were at the other end of the couch from John and Rodney, which didn't leave much room, so Rodney didn't waste time trying to unlean. "Why even bother with the subtitles? Five minutes into the movie and all we've had are voiceovers. No one has even talked to another character."

"I kinda like it." John grinned and Rodney glared at him, which only made John grin harder.

The guy on the screen went for a walk in the woods, for no reason Rodney could discern, and picked up a small black object. "A dead bird, what the hell?"

"Rodney," John hissed. "I get that it's not your kind of movie, but you could try and keep that to yourself."

"Fine, fine," Rodney muttered, glancing over at the grooms who weren't watching anyway. Atlantis was having its first wedding, Jansen, a biologist and one of Rodney's engineers, Halverson. Rodney was happy for them. Finding love in the midst of peril, it was romantic. Despite what other people might think he had a soft spot for romance, and since Jansen was Dutch and Halverson Canadian they could each marry whomever they damn well pleased. Rodney approved of that. Halverson noticed him looking and Rodney raised his beer in salute before looking back at the screen.

The kid who appeared to be the main character was taking a shower. At least he didn't have the bird with him. Climbing out of the shower, he began jerking off. Rodney pointed at the screen, and leaned into John again. "Now that makes no sense. Who gets out of the shower to jerk off? Plus, why is he jerking off? He hasn't done anything except find a dead bird. Who's turned on by that?"

"He's a teenager, Rodney. I'm not sure they have to do anything."

Frowning, Rodney leaned forward, peering at the screen. "He's uncircumcised."

"There," John said with a sweeping gesture at the television, "he's jerking off so you can see an uncircumcised penis."

"Yes, I'm sure that's exactly what the director was thinking, 'someday a bunch of middle-aged men are going to sit around in another galaxy at a gay bachelor party and watch this movie, and some of them have probably never seen an uncut penis, so I better include a masturbation scene.'" Rodney leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "It's non-sequitur masturbation. That's what it is."

John looked at him for a long moment and then shook his head, but Rodney could tell he was amused. Pleased, Rodney decided to give the movie a try after all.

He lasted all of five minutes before he leaned into John again. "Shouldn't we be watching a movie with a little more action?"

"It's French," John answered through a mouthful of popcorn.

"A porn film. Isn't that what men usually watch at these things? Porn?"

"They are gay, Rodney."

"There is gay porn."

"You want to watch gay porn?"

Rodney gestured at the screen again. "He jerked off, then smoked a cigarette and then rubbed the ashes onto the corpse of a dead bird."

John was quiet for a moment. "It is French."

Dropping his head back, Rodney looked up at the ceiling. John was such a pain in the ass. He couldn't just say, "You know, Rodney, you're right. It is a stag party. We should be watching porn."

"Maybe there will be strippers," John said, holding out the bowl of popcorn.

Now that was a scary thought, Rodney decided, taking a handful.

The popcorn was gone by the time Radek arrived and changed the film. Rodney breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how many more subtitles he could take. Then he saw the title of the film Radek had just put in. "Did that say _Raiders of the Lost Arse_?"

"Yes, yes it did," John said, gazing mournfully at the empty popcorn bowl.

"But you can't do a porn version of Indiana Jones, it's… it's… wrong."

John shrugged. "You wanted porn."

"I didn't want porn. I just wanted to not watch a weird movie with subtitles, and too much smoking, and, oh yes, dead birds."

"And non-sequitur masturbation."

"Exactly."

"I'm thinking the masturbation in this one will make sense."

"Yes, because Indiana Jones always stopped to jerk off while racing the Nazis to some vital treasure."

John laughed. Rodney glared at him. Turning Indiana Jones into porn, it was sacrilege. Movement on the screen caught his attention and Rodney turned to look at the screen just in time to see a guy drop to his knees in front of another guy. Okay, blowjobs were hot. Rodney pretty much preferred his blowjobs when they were performed by people with breasts, but a mouth and a cock was, well, a mouth and a cock.

Pink lips stretched over a hard cock, whiskers, Rodney felt his cock start to fill. Maybe the fact that it was a guy on his knees was making it even more of a turn on, because that made it kind of transgressive. And doing things you weren't supposed to was always arousing.

He glanced sideways at John. "Should you be watching this?" he whispered.

"I am over 18."

"I know that. Aren't there regulations or something?"

"Not against watching."

"Oh, right." He shifted his full attention back to the movie. The guy getting the blowjob was holding the guy fellating him still and moving his cock in and out of the guy's mouth. That was definitely hot. Rodney squirmed as cock hardened fully. "Maybe we should mingle. We are senior staff, shouldn't we…"

"We aren't at work," John answered without looking at him. "But if you want to play responsible leader go ahead."

"No, no this is fine." The guy being blown came, pulling out so that he squirted all over the mouth of the other guy, who licked his lips and the head of the other guy's cock. Rodney wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed that it was over.

The guy on his knees stood and Rodney realized it wasn't over at all, because he was clearly hard. He dropped his pants, turned around, and leaned over the hood of the jeep the men had been riding in. Rodney was surprised. It wasn't like the other guy was in any shape to fuck him, having just come. Then the other guy dropped to his knees and licked the ass of the man leaning over the car. "Ohhh, now that's, that's just not hygienic."

"Rodney," John said, a little scolding.

"Well it's not. They're in the desert. When do you think was the last time they showered?"

"Probably at home before going in to work. They're actors."

"Still, it takes away from the verisimilitude."

"It's porn."

"And your point is?"

"That porn doesn't have verisimilitude."

Rodney lifted his chin. "Well then it's not very good porn."

"People do not look for verisimilitude in their porn."

"I do."

"Okay, normal people do not look for verisimilitude in their porn."

"If we were on a mission to a desert planet, and had been traipsing around the desert all morning, would you bend me over a jumper and lick my ass?"

"Only if you were dressed like Indiana Jones and gave me a blowjob first."

"Really? You'd do that?" Rodney pointed back at the screen and found himself staring. The guy doing the licking was clearly getting into it, making little grunting sounds as he licked, then pushed inside with his tongue, and then licked some more.

The guy on the receiving end seemed to be enjoying it, too. He had reached behind himself and had a cheek in each hand, holding himself open for the guy licking him.

John nudged him in the ribs. "See, you shouldn't judge until you have all the facts."

"I think I need another beer."

John laughed.

Rodney decided he was fine with the rimming, at least his dick was, and if the men on the screen were enjoying it, who was he to judge?

But then the guy doing the licking stood and pulled an object out of his jacket. It looked like some kind of artifact, probably made of stone, long and narrow, but with some odd markings. He squirted some oil onto it. Rodney thought it was a strange time for him to start acting like an archeologist. Then he pushed it into the guy bent over the jeep.

"He can't do that," Rodney exclaimed, turning towards John. "It's an artifact. Archeologists do not go around fucking each other with artifacts."

"What if it's a sex toy artifact?" John asked, his eyes on the screen.

"What if it is? It's still an artifact."

"Rodney," John said, placing his hand on Rodney's leg and squeezing. "It’s a movie. They aren't archeologists. They aren't even really actors. They're porn stars. They get paid to fuck on camera."

"I know that."

"So, relax, forget about verisimilitude and just be glad there aren't any dead birds."

"Fine, fine," Rodney muttered, turning back to face the screen.

When John removed his hand, Rodney kind of missed it.

Watching the non-artifact move in and out of the non-archeologist's ass was sort of hot, and Rodney found himself staring again. And shifting a little because his erection was making him uncomfortable. Shifting caused him to rub against John, which was nicer than usual, something Rodney blamed on the movie.

The guy wielding the artifact dildo removed a condom from his pocket and rolled it onto his cock, leaving the artifact sticking out of the other guy's ass, which was weird and kinky and made Rodney's cock twitch.

Then he eased the dildo out and replaced it with his cock, sliding slowly in, while the camera showed everything in loving detail before finally cutting to the face of the guy getting fucked. He looked like he was enjoying it. Rodney leaned forward a little. If he wasn't enjoying it, he was a really good actor.

He settled back against John. "I think he likes it."

John turned to look at him. "What makes you think that? After all, it's not as though he's, oh, I don't know, having sex."

"Very funny."

Smirking, John looked back at the screen. Rodney did, too. The guy on top was thrusting steadily, and the camera kept shifting between his ass, the face of the guy he was fucking, and a broader shot that showed his cock moving in and out.

There wasn't any denying it was hot, and Rodney shifted some more, trying to get comfortable. At some point John had stretched his arm along the back of the couch, and Rodney's arm brushed against John's side.

Then the guy on top reached around and took hold of the other guy's cock, making Rodney's own cock throb.

Radek leaned over the back of the couch and pressed a button on the remote, turning off the movie.

"Hey, I was watching that," Rodney protested, unsure why Radek had to lean between he and John to turn off the TV.

"Yes, Rodney, I know. But now we are going to do something else."

Rodney glanced at John, who shrugged, but there was something about the set of his mouth that made Rodney think he knew what was coming.

Someone turned on music with a low, driving bass, and Ronon strode into the center of the room. Then he began to move his hips. Rodney's mouth dropped open. Ronon was dancing, alone, in the middle of the room.

"I set this up," John said, leaning close to be heard over the music.

Rodney looked from Ronon to John and then back again.

"I think Jansen and Halverson will like it."

Ronon was pulling his shirt up, then he lowered it a little before lifting it again, slowly working the shirt up his torso. The other guests were gathering around him, watching. "You got Ronon to strip?"

"Every stag party needs a stripper, and I didn't think a woman would go over well with the grooms, even if I could persuade one." John was watching Ronon who was undulating gracefully. The men around him were starting to clap in rhythm.

Seeing his teammates naked was not high on Rodney's list of things he wanted to do, except for Teyla. But she didn't count. Everyone wanted to see Teyla naked. Judging from the crowd a lot of people wanted to see Ronon naked too.

"Come on," John said tilting his head in Ronon's direction and pulling Rodney to his feet.

When they reached the outside of the circle, Rodney planted his feet, refusing to move closer. John let go of Rodney's arm and start to clap.

Now shirtless, thumbs in the waistband of his leather pants, Ronon was strutting, his hips thrust forward. For a moment, Rodney thought those hips were being thrust at John, then he realized Jansen and Halverson were standing in front of them.

"He's pretty good," John said.

"Seen a lot of male strippers, have you?" Rodney answered. John grinned and winked at him. It was a terrible wink, the whole side of his face scrunching up as he did it. Rodney had always assumed John would be good at winking since his face frequently seemed to be moving in several contradictory directions at once, and the bad wink took him completely by surprise.

The men around him cheered, drawing Rodney's attention back to Ronon, who had undone the metal button on his pants. He danced in a circle, showing off a muscular chest and back, before lowering his zipper. Pants open, he leaned back, teasing the men watching him.

Then, his back to the guests of honor, Ronon pushed his pants down. Rodney averted his eyes. Realizing John was watching, he placed his hand over John's eyes.

"Hey!" John said, pulling at Rodney's hand.

"We can't watch this," Rodney hissed. "He's our teammate. We can't look at him naked."

John stopped tugging on his hand. "Rodney, men in the military see each other naked all the time."

"Well scientists don't."

"So why are you covering my eyes?"

"Oh." Rodney dropped his hand. "Sorry. Tell me when he's dressed. I'm going to wait outside." As Ronon's audience burst into applause, Rodney made his way to the door.

John followed him. "Did that really bother you?" he asked, pointing his thumb at the room they'd just left.

"I can't work with the man if every time I look at him I see his naked ass," Rodney said, leaning his back against the wall. The movie had been surprising enough. He didn't need to see Ronon naked.

"It's really not that big a deal, unless…" John frowned. "You're not attracted to him, are you?"

"Attrac--" Rodney shook his head. "No, I'm not attracted to him. I can see why other people would be. He's so…" Rodney moved his hands out and up in a way intended to show what Ronon was. "Are you?"

With a shake of his head, John said, "I make it a policy never to have sex with anyone taller than I am."

"So if he was short?"

"He wouldn’t be Ronon. He'd be someone else."

"You're ducking the question."

John leaned against the wall, next to Rodney. "Ask me a different one." He smiled and Rodney took a moment to look at him, really look at him. John had one shoulder against the wall, and his hips were at a downright rakish angle. And the smile was kind of… inviting.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why?" John echoed, doing that one eyebrow up, one eyebrow down thing he did when he was confused.

"Yes, why are you flirting with me?"

"As a prelude to sex?"

"Now see," Rodney said, pointing at John and accidentally poking him in the chest, "that doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"It doesn't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"One, you're in the American military and they get all bent out of shape about gay sex. Two, I'm on your team. Three, you're straight. Four, I'm not your type."

"Smart is my type."

Norina hadn't been smart, but since Rodney had been interested in her too, he decided to let it go. "Okay, maybe I'm your type, but the other three still apply."

"I'm not straight."

Rodney considered arguing, but decided John probably knew what his own sexual preferences were. "Okay, the other two still apply."

"I know how to keep a secret. So do you."

"I'm still on your team."

"How is you being on my team and me wanting to sleep with you different from you being on my team and us actually sleeping together?"

Sure there was a difference, Rodney pondered it.

"Well?" John asked.

"I'm thinking."

"It's okay if you're not interested. Nothing will change." John's voice was carefully neutral, a tone Rodney had never heard directed at him before.

"And if I have sex with you?" Rodney asked.

"Nothing will change."

"You don't believe that."

"Maybe everything will change," John said, his smile fading. "We won't know until we try."

"I like the way things are now."

"So do I." John leaned closer, and before Rodney could quite process what he was doing John's lips touched his. It was an easy kiss. Yet it somehow made Rodney's dick twitch.

"We can't," Rodney breathed when John drew back. John started to turn away, and Rodney added, "Not here."

John nodded once, and Rodney started down the hall, John beside him. He had no idea what he was doing, but the guys in the movie had seemed to like it, and John apparently liked it, and was probably good at it.

But John was wrong. Everything was going to change. It had changed as soon as Rodney had realized John was flirting with him, which made him wonder how long John had been flirting with him. If Rodney said 'no,' distance would grow between them, slowly but inevitably. Rodney had been on the receiving end of no enough times to know. But if he said yes, he'd get sex and he'd get to be even closer to John.

Rodney liked being close to John.

He just wouldn't think about what would happen if it-- if they-- crashed and burned.

"Hey," John said softly, pressing his hand to the small of Rodney's back. "My place or yours?"

"Mine's closer."

"Closer works for me." John smiled again. He looked happy, genuinely happy.

Staring, Rodney stumbled to a halt.

"Rodney?" John's hand slid from his back.

"You really want this."

"Yes, I do. I thought we'd--"

"Right, sorry." Rodney pointed at his head, as if it was somehow to blame. "I just--"

"Come on. We can talk in your quarters." John started walking and Rodney fell into step beside him.

But they didn't talk when they reached Rodney's quarters. Instead, John cupped Rodney's face in his hands and began kissing him. Hands clutching at John's sides, Rodney kissed him back.

"So good," John murmured between kisses. "I'm going to make it so good for you that you'll want to have sex with me all the time."

Rodney didn't bother telling John he'd been celibate for a long time, so making Rodney want John all the time shouldn't be that hard to do. Especially not with John kissing him like Rodney's mouth was the most interesting thing he'd found in two galaxies.

Sliding his hands up John's back, Rodney pulled him closer. Having John's body pressed against his felt surprisingly good, and Rodney wanted more of that feeling. His kisses turning hungry, John slid his hands beneath Rodney's shirt. John's touch felt good, and Rodney decided he should probably reciprocate.

John's skin felt good beneath his hand, warm and smooth, and Rodney moved his hand up and down John's back, caressing him.

He was caressing John.

John was caressing him.

And kissing him, really, really good kisses, deep and hot. Rodney groaned. He'd been turned on before they even started and now he _wanted_. He wasn't sure what he wanted, just that he wanted more of this, of John and him.

Taking hold of John's shirt, he tugged it up. John obligingly lifted his arms, and then his chest was bare, and Rodney was touching it, running his fingers through soft hair and over strong muscle.

It was weird, not having breasts to touch, but Rodney wasn't missing them. John's chest was nice. Rodney traced the curve of a pectoral muscle with his fingers. Very nice.

"We need to undress you, too," John said, his voice soft and intimate.

"Oh, right." Pausing in his explorations, Rodney pulled his shirt up. John began touching him while Rodney was still removing his shirt, and by the time he dropped it to the floor, John was sucking on one of Rodney's nipples.

Cupping the back of John's head in his hand, Rodney moaned a little.

John kissed his way back to Rodney's mouth, his hand slipping between them to cup Rodney's cock. "Naked," Rodney said, "we need to be naked." John squeezed him. "Very naked, completely naked, totally naked."

"Sounds like a plan," John answered, letting him go and stepping back. He bent to untie his shoes, and Rodney sat on the edge of the bed, bending down to remove his own.

When he looked up, John was pushing his pants and boxers to the floor. He looked good. Really good. Better than the non-archeologists. John naked was one pure line, with hair and gently curving muscles. Rodney swallowed at the sight of John's erect cock bobbing as he stepped toward Rodney.

"You're not naked."

John's cock was directly in front of him and Rodney wanted to lean forward and put his mouth around it. He couldn't help it; it looked suckable, standing out like that, head curving sweetly back. Swallowing again, Rodney lifted his eyes to John's face. "I'm working on it."

John slid a hand into Rodney's hair and then slowly down to the side of Rodney's neck. "Maybe you should let me help."

Rodney nodded, and John kissed him, slow and sensual, and Rodney wanted nothing more than to feel John against him again, only skin to skin this time. Letting him go, John pushed gently on Rodney's shoulder and Rodney obediently lay back on the bed. John unbuttoned Rodney's pants, and Rodney had to bite back a moan. A simple unbuttoning shouldn't be so damn erotic, but it was. By the time John was finished lowering his zipper, Rodney was half-convinced the anticipation alone was going to kill him.

When John tugged on his pants, Rodney lifted his hips and together they pushed them down and off.

John knelt on the floor between his legs, and Rodney sat up, reaching for him. John slipped his arms around Rodney's waist, and they were hugging, John's cheek against Rodney's chest. John's whiskers felt strange on his skin, but kind of nice. And holding John, that was better than nice, that was cool. Very, very cool. Especially naked, with skin touching everywhere.

Shifting, John moved his mouth to Rodney's nipple, sucking steadily. It felt so good that Rodney closed his eyes to better savor the feeling, but then he had to open them again, had to see.

Releasing Rodney's nipple, John looked up at him and Rodney had to kiss him. The taste of beer and popcorn was slowly fading, replaced by something else, something Rodney liked--a lot. He kissed John deeply, trying to get as much of that taste as he could.

When Rodney finally broke the kiss, John lowered his mouth to Rodney's cock, drawing the head between his lips, sucking.

"Don't, oh God, don't," Rodney gasped.

John immediately stopped and looked up at him, obviously surprised and maybe a little hurt.

Rodney rushed to explain. "It's not that I don't want, I do. I really do. Later. I don't want it to end too soon. And your mouth, that's just…" Stopping he took a deep breath. "Can we just lie down together?"

"Sure," John said, kissing Rodney quickly before rising to his feet.

Rodney shifted around on the bed until there was room for them to lie side by side. Resting a hand on John's hip, Rodney said, "I want to touch you, explore a little. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you want." John's smile was indulgent, but Rodney was willing to overlook it.

"Good, good." Rodney slid his hand up John's side, watching himself touch John. The guys in the porn movie hadn't touched like this, but Rodney figured that since it lacked verisimilitude, it probably wasn't the best source of information. Besides, John wasn't complaining. In fact, he seemed to like it, especially when Rodney stroked the side of John's neck with his thumb.

"Can you roll onto your back?" Rodney asked and John immediately moved. It took a little maneuvering on the narrow bed, but they managed to get John into the middle and Rodney straddling him, one knee on either side of his hips.

Rodney stared. John was like a sensual smorgasbord. Skin and hair, and those lips, so many places to touch and kiss, Rodney wasn't sure where to start. John's belly was closest, so Rodney started there. It was softer than it looked, which made Rodney feel a little less self-conscious about his own. Plus, it was kind of endearing.

"No tickling," John said.

Rodney ignored him in favor of leaning down and pressing teasing kisses across John's mid-section. Then he shifted upward, taking a nipple into his mouth and finding himself with a piece of chest hair stuck to his tongue. He pulled it away and went back to John's nipple. It tasted good too, and it felt good against his tongue, its firmness its own kind of caress.

Not wanting to show preference, he spent a little time caressing John's other nipple before mouthing his way downward. He planted teasing kisses along John's ribs, and mouthed a small circle around John's navel until John's cock poked him under the chin. He looked up at John.

"I didn't do it," John said. He was trying so hard to look innocent that Rodney had to smile.

With a last kiss to John's stomach, Rodney shifted still lower. John obligingly spread his legs so Rodney could kneel between them.

John's cock was right there, thick and dark and full, lying flat against John's stomach. John's scrotum stretched from just beneath his cock to between his legs, his balls shaping it into a diamond. Unlike the kid in the movie, John was cut, the head appealingly smooth. Leaning down, Rodney pressed a kiss to the spot just under the head. The one Rodney liked to have touched.

John gasped.

Rodney looked up at him. John's eyes were wider than Rodney had ever seen them, shining with affection and desire, and it was all for him. Rodney stared at him for a long moment, and then leaned back down. This time he curled his hand around the base of John's cock, lifting it so he could kiss the head. Then he traced the slit with his tongue, the sheer sensuality of what he was doing catching him by surprise. He was tasting John's cock. And it felt good, smooth skin against his lips, a hint of salt on his tongue.

Wanting to explore more, he kissed his way down John's shaft to his balls. Inhaling, he let the smell of sex and John fill him. It was so good, and hot. Damned hot.

He mouthed John's balls carefully, knowing from experience how delicate they could be. John's scrotum was soft, and the feel of his testicles inside them was intriguing. Rodney cupped them in his hand, feeling them shift a little.

John tilted his hips, drawing his legs back until they were flat on the mattress. The movement exposed the area below his balls to Rodney's hungry gaze. He could see dark hair getting less dense the lower it went, and the part of John's cheeks. Curious, he reached out. The hair was softer than it looked, and John was so warm here. He trembled a little when Rodney touched the space between his cheeks. Remembering the expression on the face of the guy who'd been rimmed, Rodney held out his hand. "Give me your pillow."

"Now lift your hips," Rodney said, sliding the pillow beneath them.

"Rodney," John said slowly.

"You said I could do anything I wanted." Rodney lifted his eyes to John's face. "You didn't go traipsing around a desert this morning, did you?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Placing his hands on the backs of John's thighs, Rodney tilted them until John took the hint and clasped them, holding himself open.

That was just ridiculously hot, and Rodney had to take a moment to just look, because John was holding himself open, making himself vulnerable, for Rodney.

Swallowing hard, he pressed a kiss to the inside of John's thigh, and slid his mouth lower. John's scent was all around him, and Rodney inhaled deeply. Then he licked delicately at the place he'd exposed.

John gasped.

Rodney did it again. The skin beneath his tongue was wrinkled, but it didn't taste any different than the rest of John, a little more intense maybe. Reassured, Rodney settled in to do the job properly.

He traced the edge with the tip of his tongue, circling round and round, before pressing his tongue into the center, just a little.

John let out a tiny "oh," so Rodney pressed in a little further.

Drawing back, he pushed in again and again.

He was fucking John with his tongue. His cock was already aching and heavy, and the thought of what he was doing to John was enough to make him rub against the sheets seeking some relief.

It should have been dirty. It should have felt dirty, but it didn't. Rodney's face was pressed against John's crotch, his nose practically buried in John's scrotum, while he worked his tongue in and out of John's ass, and all Rodney could think was how good it felt.

John was making small, vulnerable sounds, and Rodney reached out blindly, stroking John's legs and stomach in an attempt to soothe him, until John took his hand and wrapped it around John's cock. "Please, Rodney, please."

He let John guide him, matching his tongue to the motion of their joined hands on John's cock, not even realizing that his own hips were still moving.

John was everywhere, filling his senses, filling Rodney. Rodney could almost feel John getting closer with every stroke of his palm along John's cock, every thrust of his tongue.

When John came, Rodney groaned. He could feel it all--the pulsing of John's cock, the jerking of his hips, John's ass contracting around his tongue. He could smell the sharp tang of John's fluid.

Resting his cheek on John's thigh, he rubbed his hips back and forth on the sheet, coming hard himself, only dimly aware of John reaching for him, stroking his hair and face.

"Come here," John said softly.

Rodney was still a little shaky, but he moved up and into John's arms. Rodney was half on top of him, but John didn't seem to mind.

"I'm sorry," Rodney murmured, burying his face in John's neck.

"For what? Coming? Don’t be. That was the hottest sex I've had in years."

"Really?"

"Yes." John pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and Rodney lifted his face so John could kiss him on the lips.

"I think it may have been the hottest first time I've ever had," John added. "But next time, I'm blowing you."

"If you must." Rodney settled his head on John's shoulder, which made a pretty good pillow.

"I made you come without even touching you," John said.

There was only one response Rodney could make to that. He dug his fingers into John's ribs and tickled.


End file.
